


Tore the Curtains Down

by addictmarchingtothesea



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M, Josh loves Tyler, Not today, Suicide, jenna and tyler get married, tyler loves jenna, yet another crappy song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:50:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9884450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addictmarchingtothesea/pseuds/addictmarchingtothesea
Summary: Josh loves Tyler. Tyler loves Jenna.Josh can't take it.Not today, anyways





	

**Author's Note:**

> Since im broke i cant go to the concert tonight which sucks but its okay because my friend and is going and she promises me lots of pictures and videos. :)  
> Ok so I know this one shitty and really short but I'm trying to post every Friday and I'll try to get better I promise.

   Jenna's dress was lovely. It wrapped itself around her slender yet curved form as the train flowed with the utmost grace to the floor beneath her shimmering heels. Her snow blonde hair was curled into soft waves framing her doll-like face. Her smile easily complimented these features. Her hands gently cradled a bundle of flora as fresh and silky as her voice as she sealed her future with the brunette singer. "I do". No wonder Tyler loved her.

   Josh was happy for them. He was happy his best friend found someone that made him feel like living again. Even if it was Tyler that made Josh feel that way. But, it clearly wasn't meant to be between the bandmates. Tyler was to marry Jenna. It was God's plan. He couldn't change that.It was set in stone before the universe was even crafted. Trying to be with Tyler would be like trying to force a piece into an entirely different puzzle than the box it came in.

_I look outside, and see a whole world better off without me in it, trying to transform it._

But, why would God let him fall in love with someone destined for another? It hurt so badly, but the ways of the creator of the universe weren't for him to understand.

   Josh smiled and half heartedly cheered for the newlyweds locking lips. He often imagined this moment, just moving his mouth along to brunette's, not hers. But this is what was supposed to happen, and it was selfish of him to want what wasn't meant for him. Jealousy is a sin. 

The reception was held at a breathtaking hotel. Marble floors, huge ballroom,  _eighth floor balcony._ The yellow haired man ordered a drink and walked over to congratulate the happy couple. Most of the guests had parted ways by now and the celebration was stripped down to immediate family very close friends. So, he had no problem finding them.

"Congratulations, man! You guys are gonna be great together. I can't wait to see where your future takes you." Josh's chest ached.

"Thanks man! I can't wait either. I'm really looking forward to my life with Jenna, and you, of course.

  **He doesn't mean that. He doesn't need you anymore. He just doesn't want to hurt your feelings. He has Jenna now.**

"Shut up Spooky." Josh mumbled.

"What?" Tyler looked up.

"Oh sorry, I was just talking to myself."

"Oh okay. Hey, me and Mark are going to get some Taco Bell. The fancy wedding food wasn't really my whole idea anyway. Would you want to come? Jenna and Sarah are going the ice cream shop downtown."

"Thanks for the offer, man. I don't know, maybe not today."

_Heard you say, not today._

"Alright that's fine. Just be safe getting home, okay?"

"I'll try". That was a lie. He hated that some of his last words to the man he loved were a lie. They dripped off his tongue, leaving a sour taste in his mouth.

"Have a good night, Josh." Tyler's eyes gleamed with sheer joy. Josh looked over his love's innocent fawn-like features one more time.

**He'll be fine without you.**

"Thanks for everything, Tyler Robert Joseph." Saying his name tasted more pleasurable, like honey, warm, thick, and sweet. Sweet like Tyler. Tyler deserved all the sweetness in the world.

"You too, Joshua William Dun. See ya tomorrow?"

"Bye, Tyler." Josh smiled.

 

_I'm, I'm out of my mind. You aren't seeing my side. I waste all this time trying to get to you but you, are out of my mind._

He was so tired of fighting. Fighting with his feelings towards his married best friend. Fighting with himself over what's wrong and right. He had spent so much time trying to force the puzzle together. 

When everyone had left, the curly, yellow haired boy came out of his hiding spot in the bathroom. He walked out to the balcony and took in the beautiful view. Of course that view wasn't as beautiful as the fragile brunette. The thing that had kept him alive for this long. But as they say, if you love something, let it go.

_Heard your voice, there's no choice._

Josh laughed and swung his legs over the railing.

" WE'RE TWENTY ØNE PILØTS, AND SO ARE YOU!"

_Tore the curtains down windows open now make a sound._

He let Tyler go.

     

                                 |-/

 

**Author's Note:**

> I only write fluff so i tried something new. Should i actually try to do more song fics or nah? Your comments are literally everything to me and I love you guys so much! Stay Alive |-/


End file.
